


the surprises keep on coming

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, Captain America Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Spoiled House husband Bucky Barnes, Surprises, Tony Stark is Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: For their 5th wedding anniversary, Bucky plans a special night for his Alphas. It doesn't go quite as originally planned, but the surprises it brings out are all worth it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	the surprises keep on coming

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun with this bingo fill!! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. As always, a huge thanks to MoodyBear for the cheering.
> 
> Making use of the SteveTonyBucky Bingo 5-in-1 option (using 5 prompts that appear in a row to make 1 fic with!) And filling the following 5 squares (diagonal top left to bottom right): On Your Left; Surprise Party; Free; Spoiled House Husband; Reunion.
> 
> As well, this is my fill for the Tony Stark Bingo square T1: Writing Format - Past Tense
> 
> Name of Piece: the surprises keep on coming  
> Card Number: 4058  
> Name of Participant: JehBeeEh  
> Square Number: T1 - Writing Format - Past Tense  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony/Bucky  
> Warning: A/B/O - Adorable fluff -  
> Summary: For their 5th wedding anniversary, Bucky plans a special night for his Alphas. It doesn't go quite as originally planned, but the surprises it brings out are all worth it.  
> WC: 4388

James Buchanan Barnes sat at his vanity – because he was now someone that had one of those – and groaned loudly as the fancy knot he tried to twist his tie into fell apart in his hands. He tried once more, overs and unders and twisting this way and that before ending up with… well, something that did not look like a proper knot for a tie.

“Fucking bullshit,” he exclaimed as he threw it aside, narrowly missing one of his Alpha husbands as he stepped into the dressing room.

“What did Burberry do to you?” Tony chuckled as he walked in, grabbing the tie along the way and heading towards the many drawers of ties Bucky owned – because he also owned more ties than he’d ever need for a lifetime. Or possibly three.

“When’s Stevie coming home?” Bucky huffed as he concentrated on pulling his hair into a half-up messy bun instead.

“Wow,” Tony laughed as he started rolling the classic Burberry tie. “Thanks for reminding me where I stand on the husband list.”

“Tony-“

“No no, it’s fine. I mean, there’s a reason I married two of you gorgeous specimens, I get it.” Tony winked playfully at him. “But seriously, why do you hate your tie?”

“Of all the things you can invent, why can’t one of those things be a self-knotting tie?” Bucky asked.

“I feel like there’s a joke to be made there, but I’m just going to let this one slide since I already have an adorably grumpy Buckybear on my solo hands,” Tony chided as he finished placing the rolled piece of silk in the empty slot before Bucky could remind him he needed it.

Tony picked up a package Bucky hadn’t noticed him walking in with and strutted his way to Bucky, standing behind him and making a show of placing the rectangular box with perfect navy wrapping and a perfect silver bow in front of him.

“What’s this?” Bucky let his fingers trace the soft ribbon that expertly crisscrossed the box.

Tony leaned down brushing his lips against Bucky's bond marks, sending a little bit of soothing pheromones through his body. “One of the reasons I haven’t invented self-knotting things.” Tony smiled at him in the mirror and nodded towards the box, his silent way of telling Bucky to open it.

With one gentle pull, the ribbon came undone. Bucky eyed Tony in the mirror as he pulled apart the thick wrapping paper, revealing a sleek grey and white box with Tom Ford embossed on the top. He removed the lid, pushed around some tissue paper, and revealed a beautiful dark blue silk tie and, in another box nestled within it, a new set of brushed silver cuff links and matching tie clip from Tiffany’s.

“Tony, I have a million of these already,” Bucky sighed, even as his hand caressed the soft fabric of the tie, much like it had the ribbon earlier. No matter how many pretty things Tony or Steve bought him (but, mostly Tony), or how much he protested, his Omega side still preened just a little at the attention and the beautifully crafted pieces that were now all his.

“And I will buy you a million more. It’s been 10 years, you'd think you'd have gotten used to it by now. Happy Anniversary, darling Omega.” Tony crooned in his ear before placing a gentle kiss on his temple and removing the accessories from their boxes.

With barely a thought Tony started settling the tie around Bucky’s neck, and his hands started moving as if on their own, all while still standing behind Bucky and looking only through the mirror in front of him. “I wouldn’t get to do this as often as I’d like if I could make these magic themselves into shape, now could I? And we both know I love dressing you way too much to give that up.” With a final pull, the tie was perfectly in place around Bucky’s neck. Tony pulled the collar of his crisp button-down shirt over it and smiled.

“It’s gorgeous, Tony. Thank you.” Bucky leaned back in his chair looking into Tony’s warm brown eyes and smiling. “Happy Anniversary, babe.”

Tony bent down to kiss him firmly on the lips, even given the awkward semi-upside-down position Bucky was in.

“Sorry it’s just the two of us. We’ll have fun though,” Tony promised before reaching for the cufflinks to help Bucky with them.

“You know I didn’t mean anything bad when I asked when Steve was coming home right?” Bucky frowned slightly.

Tony smiled and kissed him between his worried eyebrows. “I know, James,” he soothed him gently. “I miss him too.”

“Just worried. I don’t think I’m used to the whole superheroing thing. Even after 10 years with you.” Bucky gave him a sheepish smile which Tony didn’t question and instead quickly kissed away before handling his second cufflink. Even Bucky had to admit this new surge of worry over one of his Alphas had required some getting used to over this latest mission.

“I worry too, and I was given no reason to think anything’d gone wrong. I’d be more worried if you were cool as a cucumber about our side job to be perfectly honest. But, to answer your original question, I think Steve should be home by the end of the week, baring any unforeseen circumstances.”

Bucky sighed in relief, while Tony’s work phone dinged with a new message and he left to go check it. He stood and grabbed the charcoal suit jacket he was wearing that night and followed Tony into their bedroom, where he found him frowning and typing furiously at his phone.

Bucky worried at his bottom lip until Tony looked up at him, no doubt sensing some of his discomfort, and he decided to ask. “Do you think we can call Steve. Before we go, I mean? I know we always talk before we go to bed but I just- I really want to talk to you both before we leave.”

“Um, yeah. I don’t see why not. Just let me text him to make sure he’s in a good spot to talk,” Tony answered, and Bucky almost asked if anything was wrong. Something about the pitch and way Tony answered left Bucky with a feeling that there was something Tony wasn’t telling him.

A minute later, Tony’s screen lit up and he waved him over, showing him Steve’s face filling the screen. They snuggled close on the bed, Tony wrapping his free arm around Bucky's waist.

“Hi sweetheart, everything okay?” Steve asked. Seeing his warm smile, even through a phone from god knew how many miles away still calmed something inside Bucky.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed to hear your voice,” Bucky answered quietly resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I miss you.”

Steve’s smile brighten before he answered. “Right back atcha, handsome. You both look _so good_ ,” he replied wistfully, making Tony laugh.

“You keep saying you don’t care how either one of us dresses, and yet every time we’re in suits, you get that look in your eyes, Cap,” Tony teased him, earning him a low, rumbling laugh from Steve.

“It’s just especially sexy when I haven’t seen either of you in a month,” he retorted. “And I know I won’t be the one undressing either of you at the end of the night,” Steve added quickly.

“I’m sad you won’t be here. I kinda had a surprise for you guys,” Bucky replied, making Tony’s pout disappear, both him and Steve now sporting intrigued expressions instead.

“I don’t wanna miss any surprises. Can you wait until I’m home?” Steve replied.

“Yeah, we have our dinner reservation tonight already, maybe we can keep the surprise for another time,” Tony reminded him.

“That’s the thing, I can’t move it. I tried, but this was planned months ago and when we found out you’d be away for our anniversary, I tried to move it, but nothing worked.” Bucky sighed sadly before he turned to Tony. “I cancelled our dinner reservation actually. You and I are going to this other thing, I’m just sad it won’t be the three of us.”

Steve and Tony exchanged a quick look over the screen before Tony turned back to Bucky. “You could have told me you didn’t want to go out for dinner.”

“No, it’s not that! Just- you’ll see,” Bucky smiled at him. “Can we call you after we’re done, Stevie?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, totally. I’m sad I’ll miss whatever you planned for us.”

“Me too. Speaking of, we should get going, Happy’s probably waiting for us downstairs. Love you, babe.”

“Love you both too.”

They hung up and made their way to the elevator, Tony right back to typing furiously on his phone.

“If we need to cancel cause of a work thing-“ Bucky started asking before Tony interrupted him.

“No, absolutely not. Just a small matter I need to sort out-“ Tony looked down at his latest message and smiled. “And all done! Just a little miscommunication that needed to be addressed. I’m all yours, handsome.”

They made their way to the waiting car, Happy knowing exactly where to take them for the night. Tony tried to ask questions, but Bucky kept shutting him down, reminding him that patience was a virtue.

Since the first day Bucky had met Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, he knew the three of them were meant to be. Tony and Steve had been together for a few years prior, appearing to the outside world as just another Alpha power couple – Tony the heir to the Stark legacy he’d completely turned on its head and famously moved in a brand-new direction after a botched coup by one of his highest advisors; Steve an up-and-coming artist that had seemingly come out of nowhere and won over the wild at heart Stark in the process. The two Alphas complimented each other perfectly but had admitted on more than one occasion they wished to find their Omega – their missing piece.

After a tour in Afghanistan that had ended with a badly damaged left arm, James Barnes had returned home to a life he didn’t quite know what to do with anymore. He became quick friends with one of his fellow vets at the local VA, who got him in touch with the head of the new medical section of Stark Industries. Not only had Tony Stark decided to make less weapons, he’d also wanted to help the people he felt had been put in danger – in some cases having faced his own weapons in battle when they should have been protecting them.

After an initial meeting with SI, Bucky was deemed to be a perfect fit for a trial implant that should act as new link fixing broken nerves and muscles he’d sustained from the various bullet wounds that had damaged his shoulder and elbow, and give him back full use of his left arm. And, for some reason none of them would ever completely understand, Tony had picked Bucky’s file as his personal project to work on.

To this day, Tony said he just picked it out of the pile at random, but Pepper and Steve had told him that Tony had read each and every file his team had brought forward and he hadn’t been able to stop talking about Bucky’s accomplishments – one of the very first Omega snippers in the US Army to boot. Steve had tried to get an answer from Tony many times on exactly why he’d picked Bucky, because he knew his husband enough to know it wasn’t a coincidence, but Tony had never told either of them. He truly insisted it had been random.

The first day he met Tony, Bucky had been so caught off guard by how gorgeous the Alpha was that he’d almost fallen off his chair, and Tony walked into a glass wall. On their second meeting, Tony had brought Steve along, who’d said all of 2 sentences to Bucky during the entire meeting, and then just looked on in awe as Tony worked, a slight blush creeping onto his pale features every now and then – which Bucky had later learned happened when Steve thought of Tony, and now Bucky, in not safe for work situations. By the third appointment, Tony asked Bucky out on a date, and by their second date, Steve and Tony had laid everything on the table and even revealed their secret superhero identities and all but asked him to move in with them. It took a year before Bucky agreed to that, even though he knew the first time all three of them were in the same room that he’d never let them go.

Within months of them living together, Steve and Tony proposed and on their fifth date-a-versary they got married. Now, ten years together and five of those married, they were happier than ever. Tony had taken a step back from the superhero life, enjoying his work with SI and the quiet home life it brought with Bucky and Steve. Steve tried to stay and work behind the scenes, but Captain America was often needed on the ground, much to his husbands’ chagrin. Bucky was a happy kept Omega for the most part – even though he wished Tony would tone it down some days. But he loved being able to volunteer at the VA and help run some of the SI charities Tony and Steve had started. He hadn’t been convinced about this lifestyle at first, going from the hectic hustle and bustle of army life to quiet domesticity had been a shock to his system, but sleeping in as often as he wanted had sold him pretty quickly, even if morning runs with Steve were also fun in their own right.

Bucky smiled as he saw the familiar building appear outside his window when the car stopped. “We’re here, doll,” he smirked as Tony looked out the window in confusion.

“It’s our wedding venue,” Tony smiled as they stepped out of the car, Bucky holding his hand out to him.

“It is,” he answered simply. “It’s part of the surprise. Figured being married for 5 years deserved something a bit different. I never dreamed that this would be my life, Tony. That I’d be lucky enough to find an Alpha like you, let alone you and Steve. And sure, being married to superheroes isn’t always the easiest thing – case in point, moments like today – but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“It’s because I spoil you so much, isn’t it,” Tony added with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t even be mad if you spoiled me _less_. No fella needs that many suits and ties and shoes, baby.”

“Hm, beg to differ. My fella does.” Tony tugged on Bucky’s tie and brought their lips together in a steamy kiss. “I love you, James,” he whispered against his lips.

“Love you too, Anthony,” Bucky whispered back, brushing their noses together.

“Wha’d’ya say we go inside, and I show you the rest of your surprise?”

“Actually,” Tony enunciated slowly, a wicked smile on his lips. “I have a surprise of my own before we go in.”

“No, no more gifts. You already got me the tie and these things, I will not-“

“On your left,” an all too familiar voice resonated in his left ear. And for once, he didn’t want to punch its owner for saying the words.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed out as he spun around quicker than he knew he could. “You’re home!”

“I’m home,” Steve confirmed, as he caught Bucky, who’d thrown himself into Steve’s arms for a hug. “Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

“You’re home,” was all Bucky could say as he held him close, relief washing over him, as he buried his face in Steve’s neck inhaling his scent by the lungful.

Bucky felt Tony press against his back, Steve shifting slightly so he could kiss him over Bucky’s shoulder. “Welcome home, Cap,” he heard Tony whisper, and for the first time in a month, Bucky felt himself truly relax now that he had both his husbands with him again.   
When Tony moved, Bucky let go of Steve enough to be able to have his own turn at kissing him.

“Didja hear my whole spiel about how stupidly happy you two make me, or do I have to say all that again?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“I heard,” Steve replied, one hand cupping Bucky’s cheek softly. “I’m so glad we found you too.” Steve brushed their lips together again and Bucky felt every cell in his body ignite.

“Can we just go home?” he asked, voice low and needy. He heard Tony laugh next to him and Steve chuckled as he kissed his forehead.

“You’re the one who planned this. If you say we leave, we leave,” Tony replied easily, his hand landing on Bucky’s lower back.

“Can we eat though? I’ve been driving around between hotels and restaurants today. I need food soon,” Steve chimed in.

“Why didn’t you eat if you were at a restaurant?” Bucky questioned.

“Funny you should ask,” Steve replied.

“Steve was going to meet us at the restaurant we had a reservation at,” Tony filled in.

“Imagine mine and the hostesses surprise when I show up and have no reservation cause of our sneaky Omega,” Steve continued eyes narrowing playfully.

“That's what I was trying to figure out when I was on my phone earlier, when you asked to call Steve. And then I had to get the driver to call Happy to tell him where to meet us. You left us scrambling just a bit there,” Tony finished poking Bucky a bit in the side before kissing his cheek.

“I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” Bucky nodded towards the door behind him. “Let’s go in and get you fed then, but we’re not staying late, that’s for sure. Can't wait to have you back home.”

“I’m feeling the love tonight, Buckaroo,” Tony teased.

“You know that’s not what I’m implying at all.” Bucky kissed him quickly before smirking at him. “Besides, you want me to believe you aren’t thinking of getting us back home right this second?”

“Fair,” was all Tony answered before he kissed Bucky back. “Now, what do we have planned for tonight, sweet Omega of ours?”

Bucky grinned as he grabbed one of each of their hands in his and pulled them along inside the venue. They’d talked about celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary a bit differently and nothing had sparked much for any of them. They’d done luxurious trips abroad, even more lavish ones to secluded islands, and staycations. Tony adored planning trips for their anniversaries and birthdays, but Bucky wanted something different this time.

He’d worked with Tony’s assistant to make sure he had to stay in town this year, and took it upon himself to plan a repeat of their wedding reception – a night all three men had said was one of the best parties they’d attended, when their friends-turned-family had all come together to celebrate with them and shared in their love, bond, and promises to each other.

They walked into the small room to a cacophonous cheer of ‘ _Surprise_!’ from their guests, leaving both Alphas absolutely stunned.

Bucky had gotten almost everything to be exactly the same as that night, without needing a photographer and officiant this time. A replica of their cake, which Steve often mentioned still having dreams about because it was so good, was on hand. The same string quartet played during dinner, which was catered by the same company as last time. Their DJ was on hand for a dance party to rival the one they’d had five years prior.

“Happy anniversary,” Bucky told them as he kissed them each in turn.

“You planned all this?” Steve finally said as he looked around the room.

“This is- _why_?” Tony murmured as he looked fondly at Bucky.

“Our wedding was one of the most memorable nights of my life. We’re always saying how much fun it was, and how we wish it would have lasted longer.” Bucky smiled softly at them, looking from Tony to Steve as he spoke, his fingers running along Tony’s face before reaching over to cup Steve’s cheek tenderly. “You both do so much for me every day. I shouldn’t have the life I have. At least, most days, it feels like I don’t deserve one, let alone two amazing Alphas like you both. I wanted to do something special for us, figured throwing you a killer surprise party was a pretty good place to start.”

“You know we love taking care of you, right? We don’t need this-“ Steve started softly.

Bucky smiled and cut him off with a kiss, a move he usually only had to use on Tony but the other Alpha looked at him in disbelief. “I know I didn’t have to do any of this. I wanted to. I like taking care of the two of you Just as much, you know. Sometimes, it’s nice to get to spoil my sexy Alphas as much as they spoil me.” Bucky gave Tony a quick peck before pulling them both into the crowd of friends that awaited to greet them. “Now, let’s get these hellos out of the way before Stevie’s insides start eating themselves,” he teased them as they were swallowed up by a veritable sea of love and hugs as their friends congratulated and greeted them.

When they finally were seated at their own small, round table with their first course waiting for them, Steve devoured half his plate before he pulled out an envelope from his inner jacket pocket and placed it between Bucky and Tony.

“My turn for anniversary surprises,” Steve smiled at them both before taking another bite of his salad. He waved Tony on when he reached for the envelope, making Bucky laugh at how absolutely impatient Tony was when it came to gifts.

“Is this for real?” he smiled excitedly as he passed the contents to Bucky.

“All for real,” Steve laughed as Tony squealed in the least Alpha way Bucky had heard in a long time. “Already got the vacation time approved and everything.”

Bucky read through the information package, detailing the various wineries they’d get to visit over the course of a weeklong visit to Italy in approximately six months’ time. Something Tony and Bucky had talked about doing since last year’s anniversary trip, where they were only able to visit one winery but had loved every second of it.

“What’s wrong, you don’t seem excited, sweetheart,” Steve asked when Bucky hadn’t looked up from the papers he was still holding on to.

“No, I am. This is- Wow, thank you,” Bucky stammered out. “But… would you be mad if I asked to postpone the trip?”

“Why would we be mad?”

“Of course not. Everything okay?”

Bucky nodded. “More than okay.” He paused as the wait staff came and cleaned up their salad plates, and then took one of each of their hands in his. “I’ll need you to keep the vacation time, but um, we need to stick close to home. And, I can’t drink for at least the next 6 or so months.” He bit down on his lower lip to stop the overwhelmingly large smile that was threatening to burst from him as realization dawned on Tony’s face.

“We’re- you’re- _really_?” he sputtered.

“Yeah, really,” Bucky barely got out before Tony lunged at him to kiss him messily as he repeated over and over how much he loved Bucky, his perfect Omega, which made Bucky laugh some more.

“I think I’m too tired to process this. Can someone fill me in,” Steve chimed in from the opposite side of the table.

Tony gave Bucky one last kiss before letting him turn to Steve. Bucky smiled at the absolutely confused look in Steve’s eyes, tears stinging his own as Tony stood and made his way behind Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and resting burying his face in blond hair, as he waited for Bucky to speak.

“Steve,” he started gently, grabbing both his hands, “you’re going to be a dad, sweetheart.”  
The range of emotions that passed through Steve’s face made the tears spill over for both Bucky and then Tony.

“We’re having a baby?” Steve asked so quietly, Bucky wasn’t sure if sounds had actually formed the words or if he had just read them on his lips.

“Was waiting for you both to be home before I told you. I found out a few days after you left, and I didn’t want to tell you over the phone or tell Tony without you there cause we both know he wouldn’t have been able to shut up about it. I didn't want to mess up work,” Bucky started explaining, but Steve just shook his head and pulled him up and onto his lap.

“We’re having a baby,” he repeated again, his voice dripping with awe as both Alphas wrapped their arms around their Omega. “Holy shit, we’re having a baby?!” Steve exclaimed now, followed by loud questioning sounds coming from Natasha, Pepper, Rhodey, and Sam at a nearby table and rippling through the crowd rapidly.

“We’re having a baby!” Tony exclaimed loudly, to a chorus of cheering, laughter, and applause, and many happy tears.

Bucky managed to wrap his arms around both his Alphas to hug them, all three of them whispering their love for each other, and general disbelief at the turn of events.

“You know that means you’re not lifting a finger until this baby comes, right?” Tony teased, much to Bucky’s dismay.

“How’s that new exactly?” he teased right back. “Love you,” he told Tony before kissing him. “Love you too,” he then told Steve before kissing him as well, their next course arriving just then.

“I’m not sure we can ever top this night. The party _or_ the announcement,” Steve laughed before letting Bucky leave his lap to sit back in his own chair.

“We're talking about the three of us,” Bucky smirked.

Tony laughed as he grabbed Bucky's left hand and kissed his fingers sweetly. “Yeah, I’m sure we can come up with something.”


End file.
